fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor
is one of is one of Lavender commander. He is the one to attack the Cures. He was part of the Game Over, along with Noir and Virgo & Libra. Minor also can take a human form called . Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap despair of the people into a dark dartridge and create Muchitsujo. Like Pussy, Minor can take on a human form that he also uses to spy on cures. Unlike other commanders, the Minor's Muchitsujos has different skills, the episode 5 could multiply, the episode 6 could create very high sound waves and so on. History Minor's past in Dreamland is still unknown, but as himself says he has a moment of pain, Pussy came to him and said he knows a place where this pain will never exist again. Appearance As Minor, his has dark red hair that is messy and spiky on the right side and straight on the left side. His eyes are dark red color. He wears a sleeveless blouse, white in the left side and black in the right side, the blouse also is asymmetric with the white side of the shirt covering the belly and the black part not covering the belly. The shirt is beneath dark red jacket with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, black pants with a black belt around the waist and a silver chain on the left side of the pants, and he also wears knee length black boots and black short sleeves. As Akarui Seiun, his turns into black, and his eyes are brown. His hair now is messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down. His casualties clothes consistent into a black sweatshirt says "Gamer" in white, and a black jeans with a belt around the waist, and black tennis shoes. He also uses a silver hoop earring in his left ear and short fingerless gloves. In the summer, he wears a short sleeve white shirt with a black videogame control design, he also wears a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants along with black tennis shoes, and a blue headset around the neck. Personality He is very dedicated and hate when lose to the pretty cure. He is very serious and does not like to play. He's always studying cures, always paying attention to every attack and is always studying strategies, his main enemy is Cure Mushroom. In Episode 16 it creates an alter ego, Akarui Seiun to study cures more closely. As a human, his personality has some changes. He accept lose, likes to play and don't study the Cures anymore. He likes of Shooting and Strategy Games, as well as fighting games. Eri is always daring him to a match of some Fighting Game. Etymology Minor - From Latin minor (“rather small”) Seiun Akarui - 星雲 means "Nebula" while 明るい means "Bright" Trivia *This is the the sixth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for someone, preceded by Kintoleski, Anacondy, Siren, Namakelder and Shut. *Minor is the only to get purity. *In Japanese and English versions, he is voiced by Okumura Rin voice actors in both languages, but in Brazil he share the voice actor with Goku and Sponge Bob Square Pants. Category:Villains Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters